Solron The Reaper
Solron The Reaper, otherwise known by the Villagers as the Giant of Doom, is a PureBlood Reaper. He is the second to become a PureBlood Reaper. Appearance Solron is a Green-Class Pure Blood Reaper. Unlike any other Reaper, he is a Beheemoth standing over 8 feet, high above any other known living creature that stands on two legs. He wears dark emerald green robes, the upper robes glows a very bright green on the upper chest and shoulders and glows at the point where the upper robe ends and meets the lower robe which glows at the ankle points. The hood glows a bright green on the edges and has a lighter green contrasting from the lower sections of the robe. Unlike the others, Solron's eyes do not crescent in shapes and form a more right triangular shape. Solron bears the Gamma Symbol on his upper robe and on the sides of his head. Personality Solron is the Reaper of Pride and Revenge. He tends to never do or care about anyone or anything. He will not fight anyone whom he deems below himself. But he will retaliate on those that he deems wronged him in any way. And when he does, the victim is usualy obliterated with no mercy. He often brags bout his strength and names anything that isn't a Pure Blood a "Peon". History Solron the Reaper was the first Reaper to be transformed into a PureBlood on purpose. Before becoming a PureBlood, he had been present at all of Grinzler's lessons to the lower Reapers. Through these lessons, he became self aware of his own power and intelligence. He saw his size as a far greater advantage than it was and decided to challenge Grinzler to become the Leader of the Reapers. He was nearly killed in the fight but Grinzler knew that he needed powerful underlings to help him rule so he spared his life and converted him into a fellow PureBlood. He has more brute strength than any other Reaper, although it is paid for by him being a little slower than the other PureBloods. He was the one to first convert the Nether beings into Reaperlings which led to Oblivious coming to be. Powers and Abilities Solron bears immense brute strength and durability, he is built like a tank and moves like a tank. Due to his immense size and density, he is the slowest higherarc Reaper and usually walks from destination to destination unless portal intervention. Solron carries a Emerald Scythe almost as big as him to fit his immense power. Solron usually prefers melee combat over projectiles, only having one type of blast. Boss Battle Health: 2600 Melee Attack Damage: '''20 '''Knockback: 4 Effect: Nausea II Speed'':'' 20 ticks ''Ranged attack:'' Gamma Wave Shoots a slow moving wave of energy that explodes with a powerful force, causing great damage, knockback, and nausea. Damage: '''20 '''Accuracy: '''100% '''Knockback: 7 Effect: 'Nausea II '''Distance: ''Endless Speed'': ''5 ticks Fire Speed'': ''40 ticks Resistance Melee Resistance: '''30% '''Knockback Resistance: '''100% '''Arrow Resistance: '''0% ''Tips: '''''Best to carry a shield or to block whenever he shoots at you. Dodge whenever possible. Carry with you regeneration or health potions and no doubt, some strength potions. Also, carry some sort of ranged attack with you. They are the easiest way to damage him.